Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce a two-dimensional (2D) image and/or a three-dimensional (3D) image.
Ultrasound imaging may be helpful in viewing moving structures, such as tissue, medical instruments, and the like, in a region of interest over time. For example, a two dimensional array probe may be used to ultrasonically scan multiple planes of a volumetric region of interest simultaneously in real time. The two dimensional array enables beams to be transmitted and focused electronically through the volumetric region opposing the array transducer in two or more image planes in the region to simultaneously generate real-time images of each of the image planes. The imaging mode that simultaneously provides perpendicular two-dimensional imaging planes is referred to as a “biplane” or “cross-plane” mode. The cross-plane mode, which allows an organ to be imaged from perpendicular viewpoints at the same time, may provide enhanced viewing and tracking of an imaged structure. However, motion artifacts caused by the breadth of the imaged subject, movement of structure within the subject, and the like, may make analysis of the moving structure difficult and tedious. For example, an ultrasound operator may have to manipulate a trackball or move the ultrasound probe to change the position of the acquired perpendicular B-plane image each time a viewed structure in the A-plane image moves.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.